1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fitting for tightening steel pipe and more particularly to a fitting for holding and connecting steel pipes to be used for assembling a steel pipe foothold, barricade, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, as a fitting for tightening or holding the steel pipes for assemblying a steel pipe foothold, barricade, etc. used in, for instance, a construction work site and road repairing work site, there has been one having such a construction that, as shown for example in FIGS. 5 and 6, an end of the coupler 2 having an approximately arc-shaped lateral side is an axially supported by a pin 3 at an end of the holder 1 having an approximately L-shaped lateral side, and a bolt 10 axially supported on the other end of the holder 1 is inserted in the notch 11 formed on the other end of the coupler 2, and the nut 12 is fastened into the screw 10a of the bolt 10 to clamp the steel pipe 7.
However, the conventional fitting for tightening steel pipes is disadvantageous in that, when the tightening of the nut 12 loosens, the bolt 10 can slide off from the notch 11 and the steel pipe 7 may come off from the tightening fitting.
Furthermore, in the conventional fitting for tightening steel pipe, the bolt 10 and the nut 12 are usually tightened very firmly so as to prevent the steel pipe 7 from sliding off from the notch 11, and as a result, the bolt 10 tends to be damaged. In addition, since the bolt 10 is axially supported on the holder 1 and can not be simply fitted or detached, it is not possible to replace only the bolt 10 for a new one even if only the bolt 10 is damaged. Accordingly, once the bolt 10 has been damaged, the steel pipe tightening fitting itself becomes unusable.
Furthermore, when the nut 12 of the conventional fitting is fastened, the screw part 10a of the bolt 10 becomes exposed so as to project, by which it is liable to hook the clothes or bodies of a worker or passing person in the construction work site or road repair work site, and may rip the clothes or hurt the body.